closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Channel "Wand" IDs
1st ID (June 1, 2003-May 22, 2014) Disney Channel ID - Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) (2002) Disney Channel ID - Lalaine (Lizzie McGuire) (2002) Nickname: "Wand", "Disney Silhouette" Logo: There are many different versions. The ID's that use a Wand (which debuted in June 2003) have a general description as follows: the actor/actress/cartoon character draws the 2002-2010 Disney Channel logo (a Mickey Mouse head). Trivia: The initial first batch of "Wand" idents was filmed and produced along with some new "Express Yourself" skits and bumpers and "Learning Together" skits and bumpers in 2002. The new Express Yourself and Learning Togther skits featuring Disney Channel actors (wearing different clothing that would be later used in the idents themselves) aired immediately after the rebrand, while the first batch of the "Wand" series of idents (featuring Disney Channel actors wearing clothing from the Express Yourself and Learning Together bumpers) first aired in June 2003. The idents themselves were filmed in August 2002 at Storyville Pictures in Venice, California and were edited Guillotine Post in Atlanta, Georgia, while the logo, music, sound effects, and visual effects were added during post-production by PMcD Design in New York City, New York. Variants: *Agent P: Perry crawls in and does his agent pose. He lasers the logo, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is in the logo, runs away. *Phineas and Ferb: One version shows a white screen with the words "Disney Channel" already in place as Phineas and Ferb cut the logo out with saws. The mouse ears fall down and we see various projects inside the head. Another version has Phineas and Ferb cutting out the mouse ears on a sheet of metal. The metal is taken away and we see various projects from the show, with "Disney Channel" intact. *Kermit the Frog: Kermit says, "Hi ho, Kermit the Frog here, and you're watching Disney Channel!" He draws the logo, and inspects it proudly, saying, "Mm hmm, nice!". *Miss Piggy: Miss Piggy declares, "Bonjour! I'm Miss Piggy, and you are watching Disney Channel!". She gracefully draws the logo and then tops it off with her famous line of "Kissy kissy!" *Fozzie Bear: Fozzie says "Ah! I'm Fozzie Bear, and you're watching Disney Channel!" He carefully draws the Disney Channel logo with the wand and rejoices with a classic “Wocka wocka!" *Gonzo: Gonzo says, "Hi! I'm the Great Gonzo, and you're watching Disney Channel." He then draws the Disney Channel logo with the wand; soon the wand goes out of control and flies away. Gonzo hangs on to the wand, flying back and forth, and finally crashing into the screen. *Pepe the King Prawn: Pepe says, "Hola! I'm Pepe, and you are watching Disney Channel, okay." Then Pepe draws the Disney Channel logo with the wand and laughs happily. *Animal: Animal screams "DISNEY, DISNEY!" and just scribbles with the wand. The scribbles morph into the Disney Channel logo, and Animal exclaims "Mickey!" Then, in true Animal character, he starts eating the wand!. *Selena Gomez (2008): Selena Gomez says "Hey, I'm Selena Gomez, from Wizards of Waverly Place and you're watchign Disney Channel!". She uses her red wand from the series (instead of a glow stick) to draw the logo. Then, she poses by standing. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: Usually for the actor/actress they usually say along the lines of "Hi, I'm (name of the actor/actress) from (name of the show they are from) and you're watching Disney Channel!" while in the background a electric guitar version of the Disney Channel jingle plays. Availability: Extinct, most of these variants haven't been seen since 2014 when Disney Channel switched to their current logo, however in December 2016 when Disney Channel reran Hannah Montana, the 2010 Miley Cyrus bumper and another bumper from 2010 featuring Hannah Montana (Miley's alter-ego in the series) were shown before the show. Scare Factor: None to medium, depending on the variant. Nonetheless, these bumpers are memorable for those who grew up with this era of Disney Channel. 2nd ID (May 23, 2014-) Logo: Same as before, but the background now varies and the actor/actress now draws the dot of the i in "DiSnEY" which zooms out to reveal the 2014 Disney Channel logo, and the wand they use is replaced by a traditional magician's wand instead of a glow stick. Variant: Starting in 2017, the background now consist of a blue background with the dot of the i enlarged, the actor/actress now draws the same Disney Channel logo as the original variant, but it's words are in purple and the background of it is in yellow. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The actor says the same dialogue from before and the Disney Channel jingle plays in the background. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None. Not as memorable or favored as the previous set of ID's, but harmless. Editor's Note: In honor of the legacy of late actor Cameron Boyce, who was featured throughout the variant and passed away in July of 2019, both versions, reclining himself, are still found here on the Logopedia site. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States)